Smurfy Pranks
by Dawnswing
Summary: Okay i have tried this story once but i did some rewriting and changed the story line a little, Im trying to get most of the Smurfs their fair amount of time in the story line but some i have a grudge against and some im in love with.. Please lemme know what you think about it


Koda cried out for help as freezing water crashed over her head. It felt like ages had passed before she resurfaced again. Fear ran down her spine as her arms and legs gave out and she started going down. The last thing she saw before going down was the moon, funny she had heard of a blue moon and how special it was but she never paid any attention to it before. Had it always been that colour too? Too tired to fight it anymore, Koda let the darkness wash over her. There was no use fighting the water anymore, she was too numb to feel the icy waves anyways.

Like an old film, her life rushed past her. A life full of friends and family, laughs and good times. Then there was the hard times and moments of tears. This was different though, she never realised how disappoint everybody was with her all the time. They all looked angry and embarrassed whenever she messed up. To them, she just jinxed everything.

Brainy and Clumsy Smurf had been walking down the river through the forest all day. Having had left early and the mid-day sun shining down on them they were hungry and tired. Papa Smurf had sent them out to gather Smurf root and other herbs for some potions he was currently working on. "Gee Brainy, I thought it would be easy finding the herbs Papa wanted. Omph" Clumsy tripped over the hundredth rock of the day. "But we haven't found anything yet!"

Brain lent a hand to help his friend up. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, we have to find some. If we don't Papa is going to very, very mad. You know what Papa Smurf says, if a first you don't succeed, Smurf, Smurf, Smurf again. "

"Uh, right Brainy. Look! Up there, what do you think it is?" Clumsy pointed up the river bed to a small figure washed up on the shore.

Brainy adjusted his glasses trying to see. "According to my calculations it's a fairy or pixie. But I've never seen one lying in the water."

"Whatever it is, we gotta help." Clumsy started running further up the river to the limp body. He was about to grab an arm before Brainy stopped him.

"Don't! What if she's an evil water sprite? We should go get Papa Smurf." Clumsy looked at the unknown creature then up at Brainy again.

"Gosh Brainy, I don't think it looks like a water sprite. But if you say so." The two Smurfs ran back to their little village to get Papa and some other Smurfs to help.

The young girl could feel her body again. Warm waves washed over her legs while soft sand was under her top half. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes but she could hear everything around her. The birds were chirping in the trees as the wind played with the leaves. That's when she heard two voices talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

She tried focusing on the distant voices, but it was just too hard. Her head started pounding causing her to give up. It wasn't long before footsteps ran towards her. It sounded as if they stumbled a couple times but they were right by her head when they stopped. With the hikers right beside her now it was a lot easier to hear what they had been talking about.

"Don't! What if she's an evil water sprite? We should go get Papa Smurf." The one said, then was followed by a pause.

"Gosh Brainy, I don't think it looks like a water sprite. But if you say so." The one right beside her said.

After making their decision, they ran off in the direction they came from. The girl waited a couple minutes before she tried opening her eyes again. Everything was bright and blurry, but she could see. Next she tried getting her hands on the ground to push herself up. After getting her arms in position she was too exhausted to push. Waiting a moment she tried to gather enough energy to push up. When she thought she had enough strength, she tried again. Getting her knees under her she sat there hanging her head.

Before I could decide what move to make next, the sound of footsteps racing towards me was heard again. It sounded like a few pairs including the ones that tripped a lot. There was a new voice too. "Okay, Clumsy, Brainy, where is this creature you were talking about?"

One of the voices from before spoke. "Uh, she's over this waa-aay!" The visitor tripped again before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah Papa, I saw her when we were looking for your ingredients and thought she would need some help." The other familiar voice said trying to sound worried.

The other started getting up. "But Brainy, I thought you said she might be an evil water sprite." The other laughed nervously as they got closer. "There Papa! That's the place we saw the, whoa. Sh-she moved, now she's sitting up."

"Oh my." The new voice said, looking over my way. "She appears to be… human, but a very small human indeed. Perhaps she had a spell put on her. I wonder who would do it though, and why."

I knew I had gathered enough strength to move again but was worried I wouldn't have enough to defend myself against the visitors if they decided to attack. Just to play it safe, I stayed there, very still. Taking a peak at the feet surrounding me I spotted two sets of feet with white material for shoes that looked like they went all the way up the legs. There was another set, just like the others, with red material instead.

The one in red bent down to try get a better look at my face. Just as he was about to see, I turned my head sharply so hair fell over it. "It looks like she can move and is conscious about our presence." The one spoke. "But she seems shy, or maybe..."

The creature was cut off as I stood up, hair still over her face. "I am not.." The words felt like knives as they left me throat. Grabbing my neck I cringed in pain. The protective curtain of hair fell back and my cut up face was revealed. A large cut ran down the left side of my face, starting at the hair line and going down over the corner of my left eye to the middle of my neck.

I saw the three blue creatures surrounding me take a step back. It wasn't clear if it was in surprise or fear. Relaxing a bit I took their appearance in. The one with red clothes had a white beard that covered half his face. One of the others had black rimmed glasses while the last one's hat fell over his eyes.

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself to speak again, knowing the feeling of knives. "Where am I? And who are you guys?"

"Oh my, your voice doesn't sound too good, and that cut looks painful." The red clothed creature spoke, clearly he was the one in charge. "We are Smurfs, I'm Papa, and this is Brainy." He pointed at the one with glasses. "And he is Clumsy." Papa pointed out the remaining Smurf. "We don't know how, but you're in the enchanted forest. Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

I took in the Smurfs then tried speaking again. "I'm.. I actually don't remember who I am." The girl looked down. "All I remember is the water, the cold water and, wait I do remember!" She recalled the voices she heard under the water. "Everyone, my friends and family, they all called me Jinx."

"Ah gosh, what a strange name, Jinx, what does it mean?" Clumsy ask.

"Well, Clumsy, Jinx is a type of curse. It gives people a lot of misfortune and makes them mess up more than they should." Papa explained. "It isn't usually used as a name though."

Jinx spoke. "Well, I know that's not my actual name, but it's the only thing I remember other than the water swallowing me."


End file.
